Elizabeth Tarla James
History on the January 15 1998, Hector (Hermes) met Megan James at the Trade Center They fell in love, went to Meg's house and had an affair. The Daughter , Elizabeth were born 7 months later. Hector tell Megan that he is Hermes the god of Theif and Bess is a demigoddess. Elizabeth were small and Bright, but sweet and caring. Hector stayed unitl Elizabeth were 11. When Bess were 12, she were walking to a Career Center. Elizabeth were attacked by a Fury who try to kill her, But Hephaestus had save her. When Beth went to home and tell her mom what happen, that she was almost attack by Fury and was save by Hephaestus. When Beth was 13 year old, she was walking to a Park and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it. When She was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but she strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when she is 15, she was attacked by Kim the cruelest demigod that rebelled against aall gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving her half dead. before Exile kill her, A Theif Spirit was sent by Hermes and killed the Exile. The Thief Spirit is Karen who is a Daughter of Hermes and left. Beth left and went to home and tell her mom what happen to and she tell her that her father is Hermes and that she is Demigoddess,and Meg take her with her to the camp and Beth went to straight to Greek's Cabin. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Hermes are skilled thieves and are able to disarm an opponent and take their weapon easily. #Children of Hermes have the ability to see each specific hole in another person’s defenses and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. PassiveEdit #Children of Hermes have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Hermes are extremely proficient with thrown weapons. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Hermes have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Hermes, while unable to fly, have the ability to glide slowly when they want to do so. #Children of Hermes are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hermes are able to increase their speed and stealth in short bursts, making them faster than most and undetectable for a short time 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hermes are able to endow a pair a shoes with ethereal wings which grant the wearer temporary flight, they may use it for themselves or give them to another, however they are only able to go as high as just over the tree tops, and they only last for a couple of days at most before the wings lose power. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hermes can shift into a hawk for short periods of time granting them flight, the longer they retain this form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transformations TraitsEdit #Children of Hermes make excellent thieves. #Children of Hermes often have restless spirits and enjoy travelling. #Children of Hermes often do well when competing in athletic contests. #Because Hermes “invented” the Internet, his children are able to use the Internet without drawing any extra attention to themselves from monsters. #Children of Hermes have excellent memories for remembering messages #Children of Hermes have excellent sense of directions, are able to find and travel to any location in the world with ease Photo download (48).jpg|Beth's Father, Hermes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Hermes Category:Children of Hermes Category:Single,Looking